


Teeth

by NatRPH



Series: Kinky shenanigans [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Boot Worship, M/M, OOC, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRPH/pseuds/NatRPH
Summary: For once, they decided to try something different.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Kinky shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Teeth" by Lady gaga, which is one of the sexiest songs I've ever heard.

_Don’t be scared…_   
_I’ve done this before…_

_Show me your teeth…_

The room was dark and silent, on the corner a dim red light barely lit anything of the place. Two silhouettes were still, facing each other, heavy breathing, trembling hands, one of them kneeling down, the other just standing.

  
They weren’t new to this, they’ve tried many things before some more intense than others but all of them brought pleasure to the couple, but this time was different, not really sure why, they’ve done worse before, still the morbid curiosity made them shiver with excitement.

  
From the very beginning, he noticed them, precious, white, and sharp, two fangs showed when he smiled and from the first moment he noticed them he made up his mind, he would feel them on his skin.

  
Both felt uneasy, excited, steamy, and uncomfortable, it was a strange but arousing mix, Taka has always been the top but this time it would be slightly different, it was enticing.

  
Carefully he lowered his knees to search for the leash on the floor and when he found it, decided to get up and pull a little so Mondo would crawl to the bed with him. Slow movements in the dark, they barely made any noise aside from the chain moving. With soft movements Taka sat down at the rim of the bed, boots down the floor, waiting for Mondo to get closer.

  
And so he did, with his hands he began tracing his calf, the leather was smooth and cold, it felt nice to the touch, as usual, those boots would show how beautiful Kiyotaka’s legs were, toned and long, strong when he was stepping on his thighs or chest, he loved worshiping them as they deserved.

  
He started kissing from the top to the bottom, on a straight line of kisses until he got to the ankle. He knew he wasn’t allowed to use his hands since dogs don’t have hands and still, he would start licking, from the ankle to the tip, feeling the smooth leather slide under his lips and tongue. Taka decided to cross his legs, so one of his feet was hanging and giving better access to the sole of the boot, he kicked Mondo on the face a little while doing so, their hearts were racing.

  
 _“Of course you love that, slut”_ Taka said grinning, Mondo was a slut for degradation _“now go back to work, they won’t worship themselves”_ and he pushed the sole onto Mondo’s face, hearing a soft groan.

  
Eager and happy Mondo proceeded to lick the sole letting out soft moans when Kiyotaka would push against him, he was a happy dog, he licked the tip and then kissed back and forth from the talon to the tip again until the moment came and he looked up, they could barely see each other faces as more than just some lines in the dark but Taka knew that his eyes were full of lust and excitement.

  
 _“Why do you stop bitch?_ ” he said trembling a little, anticipating what was coming.

  
 _“Hmmm…”_ Mondo’s hands raised to feel his calf, tracing lines over the leather of his boot _“Dunno…”_ That answer really got Kiyotaka going, he felt excited and horny, but he needed to keep in character.

  
 _“Then stop fooling around and keep working, then maybe I could reward you”_ but instead of a docile Mondo, he could feel his hands going up to his knee, caressing it over his trousers, feeling the thigh a little bit and then going down again, with his mouth he tug a little on the laces, working his way up until he could rest his face a little bit on the leg and look directly onto his Dom’s eyes

_“what if I just don’t want to? What you gonn do ‘bout it?”._

  
Kiyo swallowed slowly at that answer _“shut up, don’t be disrespectful you bitch!”_ he was starting to shake a little, he even let go of the leash he was holding and put his hands to his sides, trying to balance himself. Mondo took that as an invitation and uncrossed Taka’s legs, opening them so he could sneak in between, he could feel an erection in his pants and decided to have some fun with it, with his nose he pushed a little on the bulge and held a chuckle when he heard a very soft whimpering, teasing was fun.

  
He continued working a little bit in the area, licking over the fabric, knowing how intense it was and suddenly he nibbled on it earning a surprised whimper _“H-hey!”_

  
 _“You don’t sound like a Dom to me, are you really one?”_ he moved forward to face Taka, he was smiling, both started to understand what the other liked about their usual role.

 _”C’mon, I want an answer”_ he felt Kiyotaka’s hot breath against his lips and chuckled.

  
“ _I-I dn’know a-ah y-yes”_ was the answer he got.

  
Not convinced he grabbed a fistful of black hair by the back of the head and softly pulled to expose the other’s neck _“Maybe you just want someone to Dom you… look how easy it is to control you”_ This new experience was much better than they expected, he decided to take a step forward and suddenly bit with some strength on Kiyo’s neck, he got the most delicate and slutty moan he could ever hear. With no remorse he pushed Kiyotaka to the bed, holding his shoulders for a moment, straddling him, trying to get back to earth a little bit, then he proceeded to rip open his shirt and dig his fangs in the exposed right shoulder, the bite was stronger, he was intoxicated by the emotion and trace a little path of bites, trying to open the skin a little and maybe draw some blood moving down to the chest marking all across the collarbone.

  
He stopped so he could straddle Taka more comfortably _“and you dare call me a slut! Look at you, a few bites and you melt, you’re disgusting”_ He placed his left hand on one cheek before slapping with the right hand, he tried not to be too harsh but there was no complaint about it, only moans and groaning, nice.

  
He hurried to kiss his partner, a hand went back to hold his hair and pull while he mixed bites with sloppy kisses, they both could feel their lips sore and hurting but weren’t willing to stop, Mondo was enjoying himself more than he thought he would and kept on biting everywhere he could, making sure he would leave dark marks and in some parts he was able to draw some blood, Kiyotaka was in ecstasy.

  
 _“See… you are so dirty you just let your dog bite you and manhandle you, no dignity”_ Mondo started unzipping his jeans and had to stand for a moment so he could take them off along with his underwear, while Kiyo looked at him, trying to get a clear imagen but it wasn’t possible, soon enough he could feel his boyfriend straddling him again, he was heavy and he enjoyed the extra weight.

  
“ _Now I’m gonna use you a little”_ Mondo’s hands went down to unzip Kiyo’s trousers letting his dick out of the tight fabric “and don’t you dare come before I do” and as he said, he lined the dick with his ass and penetrated himself in a strong but steady movement, he let out a grunt enjoying the feeling, he was kind of starving, if you could call it like that.

  
Kiyo tried to hold him by the waist but Mondo wouldn’t let him _“oh no, you just wait and let me use you, then I may let you orgasm”_ and he started moving at a decent pace, he wanted to come but not too fast, a little torture would be fun, Taka was just moaning out of control, like he wasn’t completely aware of what he was feeling but feeling a lot non the least. Mondo was having fun too, pulling hair, biting, licking, and tasting blood while his movements turned faster.

  
 _“A-ah Mondo … wait…”_ Taka cried but he found no mercy.

  
 _“Endure it, and then you can come”_ Mondo was on the edge, basically bouncing on that dick as hard as he could, he was so close, then his boyfriend took his face on his hands and started kissing, it was a wild hungry kiss, it tasted like sweat and blood but none of them cared, they were too horny and invested, and some seconds later Mondo came loudly, moaning into the kiss _“please come already, fill me”_ he pleaded and Kiyotaka followed him, realizing himself inside with a loud grunt.

  
They stood there for a moment, just holding each other and trying to calm down.

  
 _“Hey… are you with me? Taka babe?”_ His voice was soft, he got a soft hum as a response _“good… let me go get a towel so I can clean you”_ and he stood up, he felt some of the semen dripping on his leg, it was a weird sensation, so he hurried to the bathroom and turned the light on, he cleaned himself as fast as he could and then got a small towel and a bowl of warm water to clean his partner on the bed. Just to have some a clearer path he left the bathroom’s door open to let some light come into the bedroom.

  
 _“Okay baby… let me get you out of those clothes”_ he undressed his boyfriend with caution and started cleaning his body softly “ _Can you talk?”_

 _“Yes… 1i just feel a little tired”_ the voice was soft and quiet.

  
 _“That’s okay, just to make sure, how do you feel?”_ he moved Taka’s body so he could lay down properly in bed.

  
 _“Good, it was amazing”_ his hand touched over his chest “ _I never expected it would feel like that, I guess I understand why you like it”_ that comment earned a soft laugh.

  
 _“Well maybe… it is fun, topping is also fun”_ Mondo gave him a soft peck on the lips _“let me get you some fresh water, you must be thirsty”_ he got back up and went downstairs quickly, on the clear light of the kitchen he could see he had some marks on his skin too, slight scratches. He hurried and went upstairs to meet his boyfriend. There was still some aftercare to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this because I felt a sudden burst of inspiration or something like that, also, this helped me visualize a scene better, it may be a little weird but still, I enjoyed writing it and it was a good mental exercise and I genuinely hope I was able to convey what I wanted, so if you like it and got some feedback feel free to let me know uwu


End file.
